Avenger's Fanfic (working title)
by AnnaJlow
Summary: Okay so this is an experimental project and may not continue depending on reception. Vaguely Reader-insert/Original Character. Her chosen name, the name gifted to her by her Midgardian mother, is Gracie St. Patrick. She's a curly-haired, freckled force of nature with a fiery, fighting Irish spirit. Only she's not human. She's of Alfheim. Daughter of Light. Her birth name is Hægr.


You could hear the screams as civilians fled the scene. From the sounds of the shouting and explosions, you knew it had to be Hydra. You also knew that is was likely they were looking for you. Why else would they have been so careless as to let the Avengers find them. They had to be planning something. Perhaps they knew of your plans and were trying to draw you out. Regardless, you had no choice but to make your move now. They had taken what advantage you previously had with their dramatics. Your original plans to slowly gain the Avenger's trust were spoiled. You bit back a bitter curse and grit your teeth. What would your mother think?

You heard a commotion around the corner and paused in your run just in time for the corner of the building to burst into rubble sending a body flying just to the right of you. Before you could think your body reacted and you jumped in front of the flying body and braced for impact. Your biceps clenched as the body collided with your stomach and chest causing your feet to lose a few inches of ground before coming to a stop. You barely remained upright as you stretched your legs back up from their previously bent position. The body in your arms jerked and you noticed you were holding none other than The Black Widow. She stared into your eyes with no expression as you gently set her back on her feet. You realized your faces were so close you could feel her breath so you stepped back to give her some space.

She finally blinked and quirked her left brow. "Who are you?" she gently questioned, her voice steady and reserved. She seemed to be trying to figure me out.

Before either of us could speak again I saw movement over her shoulder and moved her out of the way before a beam could pierce her in the back. I caught the beam with my magic, and it unceremoniously fell to the ground with a clang. My eyes narrowed at the large man in the black getup that was clearly responsible for throwing it. I launched myself in his direction a breath before he charged at me. I jump kicked him in the face and used his head as a lever to topple him to the ground before punching him once in the temple to knock him out cold. He pissed me off.

I looked up and noticed The Black Widow staring at me. She started to say something when we heard a voice from her belt.

"Black Widow- what's your status? Alls clear here dear." A snarky male voice came from her small walkie. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Tony Stark.

She unclipped it from her belt still staring at me. Her eyes bore into mine as she held it to her lips and pushed the button.

"All clear here."

"We have one Hydra agent in custody. Cap's taking him into questioning as we speak."

The Black Widow glanced behind you at the incapacitated man now drooling on the ground. She looked back at me and smirked.

"I also have a Hydra agent in custody, and something…. Else."

I followed quietly when I was lead to a "waiting" room that looked an awful lot like a fancy holding cell. I could tell it was warded by the way my magic flexed instinctively as if insulted. I soothed it by sending positive, comforting feelings ebbing through it. I kept myself calm by steadying my breathing, even though I could feel the cameras on every wall turned on me. Even the guards that had their back to me seemed to be hyper aware of my presence. I knew I had to tolerate the scrutiny if I wanted any chance to speak with the Avengers and let them know of the threat that awaits them. That awaits the world, if we don't act fast.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the doors to your cell slid open with a mechanic swish, and two imposing figures walked in. A dark skinned man with a patch over one eye, and Captain America. Or as you had known him before- Steve Rogers. You silently cursed yourself for not slightly altering your glamour. You suppose it too much to hope he didn't recognize you.

By the look on his face and his crossed arms, you're guessing he did.

The eye patch man started to address you when Steve interrupted him.

"Do you wanna explain to me what you're doing here? _How_ you're even here? How you're still _alive?_ I haven't seen you since-"

"September, 1939." You offered. You took in his confused and wary expression. Of course he would be confused. You were supposed to be human. You weren't. You had deceived him then. You could not have predicted that fate would bring the two of you together again under these circumstances.

You sighed. "My name is _Hægr Gegnórtraust_

(pronounced High-ree Gen-or-troost) but you know me as Gracie St. Patrick. Which was my given name when I moved to America. I have had a few names- but that was my favorite."

He regarded you with a calculating expression, while the eye patch man seemed content to wait and watch what was unfolding. You weren't positive that he knew all of the history between Steve and yourself, but you knew he was probably gonna find out anyway.

"The Gracie I knew had an accent."

You squared your chin at him and straightened your stance.

"I have information for the Avengers about a planned attack on the earth. I wish to explain myself- and I will tell you everything you want to know, holding nothing back- but I would like to save us all valuable time by not having to repeat myself. Whomever you think will need to hear what I have to say should be present."

The eyepatch man considered you for a moment before the door slid open again and The Black Widow marched gracefully through the door and directly past the men as if they weren't standing there staring at you. She raised her hand out to take yours firmly in greeting.

"I believe we've met, but this is our first introduction. My name is Natasha Romanova. Thank you for saving me out there. I believe that's the first time I've ever been swept off my feet- literally." You smiled coquettishly at her joke, (batting your eyelashes shyly) while eyepatch man quirked his eyebrow at Natasha's flirty comment.

"It was my pleasure, my lady Natasha. I am _Hægr Gegn_ , but you may call me Grace or Gracie. I'm glad to finally make your official acquaintance."

Steve cleared his throat. "Before we get off topic- you said you had some information? About an attack on earth? So I'm assuming it's not a local threat?"

You lowered your head slightly and your lips drew into a thin line.

"It's not. I will explain everything but I need to make sure all the Avengers are aware of this threat. We will need all the help we can get."

Eyepatch man finally spoke up. "We?" he scoffed. He sent me an incredulous glare. "What makes you think 'we' are just gonna believe what you say and let you walk out of here? From where I'm standing you are an unregistered metahuman which makes you a threat until I say otherwise."

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "No disrespect sir- but she saved my life and came with us willingly back to the tower and allowed us to lock her up without question. What could be the harm in listening to what she has to say? Especially when it could prevent the cost of human lives?"

The man nodded his head. "Of course we will listen to her, but whether or not we can trust her remains to be seen. We're not taking any unnecessary risks."

Steve spoke up then. "Maybe we could at least take her to the conference room instead of this cell. She is innocent until proven guilty after all." You smiled lightly at Steve. He did not return it. You tried not to feel how much it stung.

The man didn't budge. A man in black fatigues entered the room.

"Commander Fury, Iron Man and Thor are on their way back to the tower and are being briefed on the situation of our guest sir."

The eyepatch man nodded to his officer. "Call Barton and have him meet us in Conference Room A. We will escort our guest personally." His one eye flicked back to you briefly as the soldier quickly left. _Fury huh?_

You walked into the conference room behind Natasha, flanked by a silent Fury and Steve. Despite having left the cell, you definitely felt like you were still a prisoner. You sighed wearily as you sat down beside Natasha toward the very end of the oval table. You heard a booming voice in the hallway as Tony Stark entered the room followed by a large man with long blond hair wearing armor and a cape. Then you noticed the hammer in his hand. _Ah._

Behind the Thunderer walked a man in dark sunglasses with a quiver on his back. He removed his glasses and looked from you to Natasha a few times as if to assess the proximity of your bodies. He held Natasha's gaze for a moment and they seemed to communicate silently for a moment before he smiled and looked back at me as if they hadn't just had a private conversation with their eyes. He reached his hand out to me in a friendly manner.

"You must be the girl that saved my partner. My name's Clint. I'm really grateful for your help out there. If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable in our care, please let me know. I owe you big time." He flashed me a smile and Nat nodded her head beside me as she leaned back and crossed her arms. I took his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Barton. I was merely trying to help. It happened suddenly actually." Tony made a sound of surprise.

"So this is the supposed "girl" that saved The Black Widow from being skewered?" He smirked at me as he took my hand in his and covered it with his other hand.

"I would hardly call her a girl. She's clearly a beautiful woman. What can I do for you my dear? Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Lobster?" He grinned flirtatiously at you. Your eyebrows rose into your hairline and your mouth opened slightly. Natasha cleared her throat and Fury called everyone to attention.

"Try to keep it in your pants IronPervert. The lady in question has some supposedly important information to share with us so we had better let her talk." He sat in the chair at the very head of the table and gestured at you without hiding the skepticism in his voice. "So talk."

Everyone had finally sat down, with the exception of myself as I stood to talk, and Thor, who stood imposingly against the wall with his arms crossed staring at you curiously.

I swallowed. _Where to start?_

"As I have already mentioned, My true name is _Hægr Gegn,_ but my given name is Grace St Patrick. I have lived on this planet for- well I honestly forgot how long really- the point is, I'm not human. But Earth- Earth is my home. There are forces that seek to take it for their own. I'm sad to say those forces are from my birth realm."

Thor shifted from where he stood. "Your name is _Hægr Gegn?_ That is ancient Norse. Are you from Asgard?"

You shook your head. "No my Lord I am of Alfheim."

Thor raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The Realm of the Light Elves? I do not mean to offend, but you do not exactly look like the light elves I remember from childhood. I saw many travelers and nobles from Alfheim that ventured through Asgard when I was a young man. You do not have their- features." He ended politely.

You almost facepalmed. _Of course Prince Thor would notice that detail._ You sighed. "I'm sorry I am not trying to deceive you. I am simply wearing a _glaem._ I have been wearing one for so long to better blend in that I often forget that this is not my true form." You explained.

You looked at Commander Fury. "May I use my magic in here to remove my glamour?" You asked politely. You didn't want them to feel threatened by you because of your magic. He smirked.

"We have wards up around the tower that prevent unregistered magic. You may try, but it won't work."

You rolled your eyes and decided the threat was worth the risk to wipe the smugness off his face. You lifted your hand made a light flicking motion with your wrist.

Your layered brown curls began to take on an oily shine like a raven's feathers. Your skin became several shades paler and glimmered like the purest milk. You pupils and irises became large singular orbs of the darkest black. Your chapped pink lips became a full rose petal red with a thin black vertical stripe in the center and your cheeks dusted a pale golden pink. The expressions of everyone in the room looked shocked and bewildered- which made you sigh again.

You true form always made you uncomfortable. Some say that the daughters of Alfheim are beautiful angelic beings meant to sooth the sorrows of mortals just by their presence and overwhelming beauty. However, you've always felt the beauty of the Light Elves to be cold and distant. Not true beauty at all. You much prefer your warm, freckled Irish complexion and your normal, green and most importantly _human_ eyes.

Thor's eyes widened. "You _are_ of Alfheim! It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady _Gegn!"_ He said enthusiastically as he blissfully ignored the shock of his teammates and crossed over to take your small hand in his larger ones.

"What brings you to earth my Lady? Why are you not in your home realm?" He questioned, still holding my hand between us.

"Please call me Grace. I much prefer that name. I am here because Alfheim has been observing Midgard for centuries. Originally it was because we believed Midgard to be a sister realm to Alfheim much like Asgard, and we wanted to help guide and protect them. From outside threats as well as inside."

Tony chipped in. "So we've had Elf spies living with us and we've never noticed? And what? You guys have just been hanging around making sure we don't get into too much trouble? Thanks mom." He quirked a grin at you goodnaturedly so you could tell he was jesting. You smiled and continued.

"I assure you we meant no disrespect. My people are spiritually and magically gifted and humans are not. We simply decided it would be best to share our gifts with a more vulnerable race. You are all so intelligent and free-spirited that I believe my ancestors simply wanted to see how you would develop. Not to mention by "share" I mean figuratively and literally. Many of Midgard's _gifted_ citizens are likely to have Elvish genes from their ancestors."

Tony chuckled. "So your great grandpa and my great grandma made mutant babies? Cool. Alright so if we're all related and everything's hunky-dory in middle earth, then why would we suddenly be in danger of an Elf smackdown? Hm?"

You rolled your eyes and sighed. _I keep doing that._

"My people have been in turmoil for the last century. There has been a civil war of sorts among the Aristocracy and they have been overthrown by Nobles who want to take Earth hostage. They claim that our surveillance of the earth was always intended by our ancestors to be temporary until we were ready to harvest its resources. One of those resources is earth magic, and the other is slaves." You cast your eyes down at the last part. Your stomach churning at the thought. You knew the ancestors would never allow anything like this to happen- but they were all in the Eversleep. You could not reach them for advice.

You look around the room at the guardians of Earth.

"I know you have no reason to believe me- but I am at great risk coming here. I have betrayed the rulers of my realm and in relation; my people. But I know that my ancestors would never wish harm on our Midgardian kin, and I have thought of the Earth as my home for a very long time. I will do anything to protect it- even if that means turning my back and becoming an enemy of Alfheim."

Your eyes were set in grim determination as you took in their expressions. They all seemed to weigh your words.

Tony once again spoke up.

"I honestly believe you dollface. Would you be willing to take a polygraph?"

You nodded your head. "Of course. Although I would recommend a truth spell or reader spell since anyone with basic magically abilities could easily deceive a polygraph."

Tony quirked his eyebrow in surprise at your admission, and then he smiled.

"Are you gonna let us read your diary too?"

Chapter Two

The Scarlett Witch Wanda performed a truth spell on me in a sealed room while the rest of the Avengers waited behind a glass in a monitored room.

Wanda smiled kindly at me.

"You're going to go into a kind of trance. Once you're in it, you will answer every question I ask you honestly and in great detail. Are you sure you're comfortable with that? Some of these questions may be quite personal."

You nodded your head in determination. You had nothing you needed to hide more than you need these people to trust you. You took a deep breath. This could get interesting.

You still had your glamour down so your true form was still visible. Even though you felt incredibly uncomfortable, you knew gaining their trust meant being vulnerable and exposed. You couldn't very well hide yourself in your human persona (your _real_ persona) now that they knew the truth. Perhaps once this was over you would switch back and they would accept you.

Wanda smiled gently and took my hands in hers and guided my body down to sit cross-legged in front of her. My hands still in hers, she took a relaxing breath.

"I'm going to close my eyes to focus. You keep your eyes open and focused on me. Open your magic up to mine and let me inside your head. Think you can do that?" She questioned softly, as if to sooth a child.

I nodded and did as she directed. She began chanting under her breath. I recognized some of the words but didn't focus on them, instead focused on her face. Her lips as they moved gracefully. Her soft voice soothing my soul- my seiðr. I opened my mind to her willingly, like flower petals opening to the sun. I felt her magic touch mine and I had to suppress a shiver- which she did not. I heard her breath quicken as she chanted. Her voice taking on a raspy quality.

My vision slipped away without me noticing.

I heard her voice again.

"Grace? Can you hear me?" _Wanda._

" _I can hear you_." I replied calmly. A little more so than would feel natural.

"Wonderful. When did you first come to Earth?"

" _When I was a child. I don't remember exactly. Somewhere around the 5th Century._ " You replied quickly.

"Wow. That must have been strange for you. Growing up surrounded by mortals."

" _I love Mortals. They are honest and kind. They live and love passionately. And they have more courage than any creature I have ever known."_

Wanda was quiet for a moment.

"Did you ever get to visit Alfheim?"

" _For a time in my earlier life I visited every half century to discuss my experiences with humanity. Somewhere around the 18th century I stopped going back to Alfheim. Midgard was my home."_

"If you never returned to Alfheim, how did you know of the civil war? And the threat to Earth?"

You were silent for second.

" _In 1939 I was captured and returned to Alfheim because they considered my_ **obsession** _with humanity an act of treason. This was of course all commanded by the Nobles who seek to destroy humanity."_

You gulped.

" _I was punished. For 60 years. In the Alfheim dungeons."_

Wanda was silent again for a moment.

"What kind of punishment?" She seemed to gasp out, as if she hadn't actually intended to say it aloud.

" _Millenia ago Alfheim was nearly wiped out by a powerful spell inflicted by the Dark Elves. Our numbers were so small that the elders came up with the most hideous solution."_

You took a breath.

" _The Cages. Enchanted cages. Because of our long lives, we are not as fertile as Midgardians or Asgardians. We however are more resilient against physical injury or ailment. Because of our infertility, our extinction was almost imminent. The elders used dark magic to design enchanted cages that would increase fertility and virility in Light Elves. Then they locked the women away in them and let the men have their turns until they were with child. Once the child was born it happened again and again until the Light Elves were repopulated and the cages were destroyed and never spoke of again in polite company."_

You tried to say the last part bitterly but your voice remained even.

" _But the cages weren't destroyed. I discovered that when a male Light Elf is punished for treason, he is flogged and sent to the dungeons. When a female Light Elf in punished-"_

You licked your lips.

" _She is sent to the Cages."_

Wanda gasped. It sounded like she was struggling to speak.

Her voice was wobbly.

"How did you escape? _60 years?!"_ She gasped out as if it just caught up with her.

" _The Cages worked. After 60 years I conceived a child. After the birth, I escaped from the healers and came back to earth. Not before I discovered their plans for humanity. For my home."_

"You have a child?! A baby?! And it's still in Alfheim with those lunatics?!"

You looked straight ahead without blinking.

" _The child did not survive."_

A voice came over the intercom.

"We've heard enough." It said quickly. Then sighed and added grimly. "Wanda remove the spell."

It sounded like Tony.

Suddenly I could see again. I saw Wanda already standing up in front of me and turning away, heading straight to the door and hitting a button on the wall. The door slid open and she lurched through it, nearly running into Natasha and Thor on her way out.

The Avengers filed into the room. Tony, Steve and Clint walking in behind Natasha and Thor. I felt a tickling sensation on my cheek and reached up to touch it. My face was streaked with moisture. _I was crying? I don't feel anything._

I remembered everything I had told Wanda, but I didn't feel any emotions from it at all. _A unique spell indeed._

The Avengers stood in front of me wearing an array of expressions. My magical empathy was overwhelmed with their emotions. Remorse, compassion, guilt, and most of all- anger.

Tony was the first to speak. "Sorry to put you through that dollface." He said as he lifted his hands and gently smoothed the tears away from my eyes with his thumbs. "We believe you and accept your offer to help us."

I smiled up at him. I looked around at the rest of the Avengers. Thor's eyes gleamed with unshed tears as he smiled sympathetically at you. You could tell he was a big softy who wore his emotions openly. Natasha stared into your eyes and nodded at you. Clint smiled at you and held both thumbs up. Steve had a firm expression that softened as your gazes met. His mouth lifted on one side into a soft smile. You could tell he was still taking everything in.

Suddenly your knees wobbled and Natasha's hand went out to steady you, grasping your bicep before wrapping firmly around your waist. You blushed at your sudden display of weakness, but she just smiled softly at you as you leaned into her side for balance.

"Easy there, мой питомец. You have to be exhausted from all of this. How about we show you to your room?"

I was carefully escorted to my room by Natasha as the other Avengers decided to meet back in the Rec center later for team exercises. Many grumbles were heard from Tony.

I shared a living area with Natasha and we each had separate rooms and bathrooms. After changing into a fresh pair of cargo pants, tank top and hooded jacket, you joined Natasha as she walked to the elevator to join the boys downstairs.

When you arrived you saw Tony and Clint sparring on a giant mat in the center of the room. Along the walls were various swords and combat weapons, both lethal and nonlethal. To the right of the mat stood Thor next to a man with dark hair wearing black leather. For some reason he looked familiar to you. He made you feel uneasy.

As you walked up to Steve who moved away from his spot at some sort of weight lifting contraption, you saw the rest of the Avengers slowly stop what they were doing and walk toward yourself and Natasha. Steve reached out and grasped your shoulder and smiled at you warmly. Then his face turned serious.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before. It's nice to see you again. It's been so long. Since we used to meet after classes at Patty's." His smile returned.

"Patty's!" You exclaimed excitedly. "I remember! We used to hang out with Buck and Jesse and Boots! You used to be quite the flirt when you had a few pints in you!."

Steve blushed at your comment and his eyes refused to meet yours as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was still the sweet, shy boy you remember- despite the rippling pectorals. Thinking about the times you spent with Steve made your heart flutter pleasantly. Natasha chuckled beside you.

Thor approached you and was about to speak when something in your mind clicked. Your eyes flew to the man standing slightly to Thor's left.

" _ **You."**_ Your voice grit out venomously as your eyes burned into the God of Mischief's cold green ones.

His eyes raked over your form- taking in your wild yet soft brown curls that frame your face in layers and ended just past your shoulders, your full, round breasts that filled out your tank top and showed a generous amount of your purple and yellow tie-dye sports bra and a small amount of cleavage. His eyes followed the dip in your waist into wide hips, strong thighs and shapely legs.

He stepped past Thor and held out his hand as his eyes looked into your dark green eyes, briefly caught in the golden ring of color around your pupil.

He smirked at you as if he hadn't just checked you out.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure, miss?"

"My name is _Hægr Gegn-ór traust_ and I am a guardian of Earth. You are the man who tried to conquer New York, are you not?" As your temper flared your Irish accent started to come back. Steve smirked behind Loki.

Loki's smile faltered. Thor spoke up.

"There is nothing to fear Lady _Gagn._ Loki is on our side now. He's an Avenger." He spoke as if human lives had not been lost and he was introducing you to his troublesome little brother.

You stared at him. Then you stared at all of them. Some of them at least looked a little sheepish. Tony merely shrugged. _What is happening?_

You thought to yourself for a moment. Everyone stood in silence. Even Loki quietly evaluated you. He didn't know what to think of you. Ever since you said your true name he was shaken. It was definitely not something he was expecting.

"Fine." You said. Clint and Steve audibly exhaled.

"But." You added, making Loki look at you with curiosity and a bit of mischief. "I have something to settle with you." You said pointing at Loki, stalking closer to him, trying to look intimidating. Thor stepped back a little behind him so you're guessing it's working.

"Meet me on the mat." You curtsied gracefully. "My Lord."

Stepping past him you heard varying sounds of amusement and encouragement and at least one whistle from the other Avengers as you walked to the mat. Stopping at the far end you turned to face Loki. He was smirking at you as he strolled haughtily to the opposite end.

You stared into his eyes and calmly said, "Hit me with your strongest magic."

The laughter in the room died as everyone turned to look at you with concern.

"I do not think that is wise Lady _Gagn._ Loki has very powerful _seiðr_ _._ Your life could be in danger." Thor warned warily, looking between yourself and Loki with concern.

You looked at your new companions. "You all said that you trusted me." You cracked your knuckles in preparation. A human habit you found immensely satisfying. "So trust me."

You turned to look at Loki who seemed to think you were something quite interesting, or maybe just strange. Finally he looked at you seriously.

"Very well, darling. Your funeral." He said as he took a stronger stance and his hands started to glow with a malevolent green light. You braced yourself, calling upon your powers and feeling them wrap around you in assurance, ready for you to command them.

He shot at you with his magic and your eyes glowed as you rasp out an ancient incantation buried within your _seiðr,_ covering yourself in a shimmering layer of magic. Your whole body shined with a dewy glow that shielded you from his magic and absorbed it into nothingness.

Everyone stood in shock. Thor seemed like he'd never seen anything more miraculous in his life. Loki looked at you as if he didn't know whether to be angry or impressed.

You walked closer to Loki, swaying your hips with confidence. "You see, My Lord- your magic cannot harm me, because I am an Empath. I absorb and manipulate emotions, and as I am sure you know- most _seiðr_ comes from one's soul. Our soul is the center for our emotions, is it not?" You finished matter of factly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is there a point, or are you just going to talk all day? Because as lovely as your mouth is darling, there are other things I'd rather be doing." He grinned devilishly, crossing his arms nonchalantly- no doubt expecting a reaction from you.

You showed none. "Of course My Lord I have a point. Two in fact. The first is this: since your magic cannot harm me, we shall have to handle this in hand to hand combat. Will we use weapons, or no?" You blinked once at him innocently.

He stared at you for a moment to make sure you were serious. "You want me you fight you?" He asked incredulously.

"Not to the death My Lord." You said quickly. "Do not worry." Thor and Steve snickered and Clint held a hand over his mouth while Natasha smirked next to him.

Loki glared at you. Then he grinned again, his eyes twinkling. "Very well. To the first blood drawn?" He asked regaly. You shook your head.

"I do not draw blood if it is unnecessary. I will make you yield." Loki scoffed. "Remember: as long as I wear this _glaem_ your magic will not work on me. So if you use magic, it will be an automatic loss."

Loki nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes. You'll make me submit." He turned to the non-lethal weapons on the wall. "After I show you your place you'll be the one who submits, darling." His grin promised pain and pleasure. Your spine crawled, but your stomach did flips.

You reached up and grabbed two side handle batons from the wall, twirling them until the extended part of the baton was braced against the length of your forearms.

You stood in position in front of him in the center of the mat before bowing politely and dropping into a defensive stance. "My Lord may have the first move, of course." You said kindly.

His arrogant smile faltered again. "Very well." he hissed.

He charged you with his daggers, slicing at the air with whizzing sounds as you ducked and deflected his attacks. After a few moments you seized an opportunity and twirled under his arm, bringing your left baton backward to bounce off the back of his head with a loud " _whack!"_.

Loki looked dazed as Steve and Thor cheered. His anger poured out of him in angry green wisps as you watched his aura. His emotions were conflicted. He wanted to win you over, but he also wanted to dominate you. And, if you were reading him correctly, part of him wanted _you_ to dominate _him_.

 _Well it was only ever going to end_ one _way._ You thought as you passed by to deliver a jab to his ribs, only to fake and swing around to the side of his head with an even louder " _whack!"_ The Avengers cheered again from the sidelines, but Thor had at some point started to become conflicted and began to cheer his brother on occasionally. Loki did not seem pleased about it, if his obstinate glare was any indication. Poor Thor.

"It is time to end this, My Lord. My anger toward you has ebbed in our exchange of skill and I feel much more tolerant of you now." You said evenly. Looking into his eyes as you circled each other again.

Loki made an incredulous sound, "Tolerate? You _wound_ me darling! And what exactly are you communicating, are you wishing to forfeit?" He smirked. He thought he had you.

 _There._ There is was. A shift in his aura. It was tainted with a tiny hint of doubt and you could tell he was slightly off balance on his lower right hand side, and his left side was unguarded.

You took the opportunity and used your smaller body to your advantage by ducking under his arms and twisting up his body until your thighs grabbed his head and you swung him to the mat- gracefully landing with his arms carefully crossed and tucked beneath your bum with your hands trapping his wrist to his neck. You removed the daggers from his hands slowly and tossed them to the side. Your brown curls hung around his face, still shimmering from the glamour around your body.. Some of the glimmer was sparking down onto and around his face, twinkling and then popping into nothing.

You bent down and husked in his ear. "Do you yield?" _Do you submit?_ I bit back a growl at his half-hearted struggles underneath me.

He bit his lip and stared at me for a moment. Then he snarled and let out a groan of frustration. His skin was turning a little...good lord _is he blushing?_

"Very well I yield." he croaked out, managing to look a little ashamed.

"I'm _sorry-_ what was that?" You said, pressing his arms further into his neck, but not cutting off any of his air.

"I yield, My- Lady _Gagn_." He gasp out weakly. You were suddenly thankful we were on the other side of the room where the other Avengers were just out of earshot. You wished to teach this God a lesson, not completely humiliate him in front of his companions.

You squeezed his wrists one more time before standing and helping him up. After you both readjusted your clothing, you held you hand out in a peace offering. He had tried to destroy your home- but as an empath, you were mainly non-violent unless circumstances deemed it absolutely necessary. And since you also had to work on a team with him, maybe on missions involving saving the planet, it was best that you settled it and moved on.

He accepted your hand warily, still somewhat blushing, but you get the feeling it would be a mistake to point it out. Instead you smile kindly at him.

"I hope that we may become friends now, My Lord." you feigned polite shyness but let your eyes linger too long on his. Suddenly you remembered.

"Oh and by the way! That was my second point!" You swung your right baton into your grip from where it dangled on your wrist and quickly held it just to Loki's neck. He recovered quickly from his embarrassment and didn't even flinch at the cold baton.

You smiled sweetly at him. "Because your magic cannot harm me, and you _yourself_ cannot harm me- I can stop you. Always. No matter where you are or what sorcery you concoct I will always, _always_ find you. So keep that in mind the next time _you_ decide you want to stroll into Midgard and take a Midgardian life. _Every_. _Single_. _Life_ on this planet is spoken for, and _I AM THEIR KEEPER."_ You ended strongly, not realising you were now breathing hot in Loki's face and he was backing down from you.

You backed off and straightened imaginary flyaways in your hair as you tended to do when your temper got the better of you. You looked to Loki who had straightened up again, but was looking at you somewhat warily.

"Thank you for indulging me, My Lord. I would love to spar with you again someday-" you leaned over closer to him as you started to walk over to meet the rest of the team. "perhaps a private rematch." you lowered your voice. "If it pleases My Lord."

You didn't look back to see his physical reaction, but you could feel the confused, mixed feelings surging through his aura behind you. Slight rage, confusion, lust, and some emotions so conflicted that you couldn't read them. Overall you felt like you intrigued and somewhat intimidated the Prince. Either way, you were surprised at your openly flirtatious attitude as of late and you knew it was only going to get you in trouble. You needed to stay focused if you were to save humanity.

The weeks following in your work with the Avengers went by quickly. You went on various missions with Natasha and sometimes Steve, but mostly spent your time with Bruce or Wanda studying your magic as to help them understand what ways you could perform and better aid them in the coming fight.

You found yourself feeling rather at home among the residents of the tower. You were surrounded by complicated auras and emotions of the battleworn heroes, but overall you sensed their compassion and sense of justice that made them who they are. They always put humanity first- and that was why you found yourself becoming attached.

Especially to your new roommate, Natasha. There was so much mystery surrounding her, that without your empathic abilities, you would never know where you stood with her. For the most part you felt a kindred spirit. A woman who had seen hardship and battle and had overcome. You knew that she at least saw the same in you. Until one day when you thought you were alone in your quarters.

You had just come back from sparring with Thor in the Rec center. You weren't sure what he liked more: having someone who was resilient and could take a punch from a God as well as knock them on their ass, or the fact that you would indulge his curiosities about your life on Midgard as well as Alfheim.

You helped him up from his spot on the floor where you had accidentally flung him too hard and he crashed into three punching bags taking them all down with him.

Your small hand tightly gripped his larger one as you helped to right him.

"I am terribly sorry My Lord, I sometimes get overzealous when sparring with someone whose strength matches my own. Although I have no illusions over who is indeed stronger, as you are the God of Thunder after all." You smiled at him in embarrassed supplication.

He smiled at you good naturedly. "Not at all! In fact, I dearly enjoy our matches. You are unpredictable and quick, and there is much I can learn from you Lady _Gagn._ But please My Lady; I must insist that you call me Thor. We are comrades now are we not?" He beamed.

You smile at how much he reminds you of the Midgardian Golden Retriever.

"My Lord. I must insist on addressing you with honor if _you_ insist on using my real name instead of my chosen one. I prefer to be called _Grace_ your _Majesty."_ You emphasized with an exaggerated curtsy.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Why? Do you dislike your heritage? Please allow me to understand." He took your hand again as he had a tendency to do when he talked to you. As if you would run away from his larger stature and loud voice.

You sighed. "I am not ashamed to be of Alfheim, My Lord- rather that I am proud to be a resident of Midgard. This is my home, and a Midgardian woman very dear to me gave me that name. _Grace_ is the name I have chosen and protecting her home realm is the path I have chosen."

Thor raised a brow at your admission. "Lady _Gagn,_ I hope I am not being too inappropriate- I like to think that we are friends and can discuss matters of delicacy with one another- but are you referring to a lover? A midgardian that has stolen your heart?" His eyes twinkled with mirth.

You shook your head. "No My Lord. Not a lover. She was a kind woman who took me in and became a mother of sorts. She showed me all of the things I was only ever able to observe before: family, love, compassion- a real midgardian life. She was the one who taught me how to blend in and become a human- even if biologically I wasn't."

Thor nodded and seemed to absorb the truth in your admission. You waited patiently for his response.

Thor smiled softly at you. "Very well Lady Grace. I suppose we are in agreement."

You entered my shared quarters with Natasha and as usual it was empty. You placed your leg and arm weights in their respective places among your's and Natasha's training equipment, before heading to your bedroom. It was fairly large, with a queen size bed and rows of bookshelves. The books varied from Midgardian literature to some of your own personal tomes as well as a few that were given to you by Thor and Wanda.

You picked up a towel and your phone before heading to your bathroom for a shower before dinner.


End file.
